An Unhealthy Kind of Love EN
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: "A-Akashi-kun, you cannot force me. I don't love you" - "Of course I can... You're mine, Kuroko-kun... No... Tetsuya." .-. Since he met Akashi, Kuroko's life never be like the peaceful life he had. .-. onesided!Akakuro, AoKuro. due to technical fault, this story was sent into Indonesian section.


**This story was originally made in Bahasa for AkaKuro week :D and I took a lot of effort to get rid of laziness to do so orz**

**some Indonesian reviewers said that Akashi is a bit scary.. well..**

**happy reading!**

**Kuroko No Basket is not owned by me, therefore, I take no advantages by writing this story**

* * *

That time, those red iris leaned on him.

Akashi Seijuuro was touring around the sports shop with Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi, his teammates while still attending Teikou High. Although they both have separated since graduating high school—Akashi now attending Rakuzan, while Midorima entered Shuutoku and Murasakibara was in Yosen—they still remained loyal to the man who used to be their captain.

And when they entered one of the sports shoes store, they found their former ace team in high school, Aomine Daiki, were looking around the shop with a male, with a height no taller than Akashi's.

The male had soft blue hair with matching eyes, with deadpanned expression as a bonus. He wore a plain polo shirt with the color that suited his hair and eyes. Despite looking so plain, and somewhat invisible, he somehow catched Akashi's attention.

Then, they greeted each other.

"Who is he?" Asked Akashi to Aomine, interested.

"Oh… he's my childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Midorima repeated.

Tetsuya Kuroko. Akashi gazed. He heard that name often lately, as a shadow player of Seirin University's basketball club, a new university which just had opened two years ago. The university wasn't much, but their basketball club was recognized enough for a newcomer basketball club.

"See, Tetsu, they are Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, and Murasakibara Atsushi. They're my ex teammates." Aomine introducted. The first two nodded to the phantom player while the latter only hummed, and the phantom player bowed slightly in return."I know, I saw them in magazines with you when we're still in high school. It's a pleasure to be given a chance to meet such great basketball players." Kuroko pulled a small smile.

Then, it hit Akashi.

"Aka-chin, I ran out of snack~" Murasakibara whined lazily. Didn't seem to care about the basketball topic the others brought.

"… No, wait."

Midorima, who had been standing beside Akashi, glanced on him.

"I'm a little interested in him…" Akashi said, bluntly.

Five young adults, who were in the store, suddenly trapped in silence. Midorima did not—cannot—respond anything, Murasakibara stopped munching on his last bites of snacks, Aomine's eyes went a bit wide, and Kuroko—even a bit shocked—was still in his flat expression.

"…Fascinating, I've never seen this type of basketball player before." Akashi quickly added.

Aomine laughed hard. "Of course! Tetsu is the one and only!" He said, proud of his friend.

"Your statement sounds gay…" Midorima commented before he turned away his head, "hmph"-ed.

"Oh…" Akashi smiled. "Atsushi's hungry. How about we eat lunch together? My treat."

"Um… I'm…" Kuroko looked a bit hesitated. He hardly ever get an invitation to get lunch together, not to mention for somebody else's treat.

Akashi read his movement. "Do not hesitate, Kuroko-kun. Take it as a symbol of our acquaintanceship, okay? It'll be a pleasure having you to accept my invitation."

"Um… okay, Akashi-kun."

* * *

_A tongue-slip._

* * *

Since then, Kuroko often met Akashi _coincidentally_.

For example, the day before yesterday, when Kuroko just returned from campus and wanted to get some food for dinner. That time, Akashi was _coincidentally _finding some food for dinner as well around Kuroko's campus, and asked him out to dinner together. Kuroko didn't mind as long as it's not Akashi's treat. Akashi agreed, though in the end, he somehow succeeded to pay for Kuroko's food.

Or maybe yesterday, when Kuroko cancelled his promise to go home with Aomine to buy some books to help him with his studies. Because of his club activity, Kuroko began to have some trouble with time management and was left behind in his studies. The light-blue haired young man seemed troubled to find some study guiding books for a literature student like him. And when he arrived at the bookstore, he _coincidentally _met Akashi who were browsing a book in literature section. They chatted, and by their conversation, Kuroko found the book he was looking for.

Or maybe like today, when Kuroko was practicing his basketball alone in some park, after Aomine cancelled his promise to play basketball together—his professor summoned him due to his low GPA—until afternoon, Kuroko saw Akashi who was _coincidentally _reading a book in a bench in the very same park.

* * *

_An intentional coincidence._

* * *

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted.

Akashi glanced away, from the seemed Japanese old literature book he was reading, to the semi-invisible guy who was standing before him. After bookmarked the latest page he read and put it inside his coat, Akashi smiled.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun."

"Is Akashi-kun only by himself?"

"Yes."

"Ooh…"

Silence.

"Come, Kuroko-kun. Have a seat." Pulled a small smile, Akashi instructed Kuroko to sit beside him. Kuroko did so without question.

Up close, Kuroko could see how handsome Akashi is. His eyelid's length just in the fitting length, made his ruby eyes looked gorgeous, if not more. His jawline also looked firm, though Kuroko could imagine how soft Akashi's face is, if he was given a chance to feel his fair skin. And despite having an aura of prestige, his appearance didn't give him an impression of intimidation.

Later, they chatted about almost anything. Starting from small talk why they could both end up in this park alone, and then continued on basketball topic—since they were both basketball players—and about their team, and end up talked about their lives.

Kuroko was not the person to blab about himself, even to his best friend—Aomine, he was quite introvert. But, here he was, talking about his daily lives, to Akashi Seijuurou, the person he just met few days ago, and the person he only ever seen in sport magazine before.

Kuroko even shared a story about his interest in Aomine Daiki.

Because Akashi already predicted it. Already calculated it. Even only for small talks.

Akashi had made Kuroko let his guard down on him, willingly, unconsciously.

* * *

_A calculated conversation._

* * *

"Tetsu, are you okay?"

Kuroko glanced on his best friend.

Today, they decided to hang out together after campus. Aomine ride his ninja bike from Touou right to Seirin to pick Kuroko up. And now they were standing in line to order some Maji burgers. Kuroko shook his head. "Why did you ask?"

"You look weird. Once we arrived at Maji, you didn't stop to glance around. What's up with you?"

"Um…"

Maybe it's just him.

"I don't know, Aomine-kun. I'm just feeling as if somebody's watching us."

"Huh…?" Aomine creeped out. Kuroko's words somehow made him shivered, having thoughts of mystical creature ran before his mind. "No ghosts following you, 'rite?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. That was his mistake to even talk about this to Aomine in first place. "That's not it, Aomine-kun. Um, can we just bring the food home? I want to go to Aomine-kun's place."

Aomine blushed. That's rare for Tetsu to invite him to his place.

"Yeah… 'fcourse."

They smiled at each other, failed to realize that a pair of dichromia eyes was watching them from afar.

* * *

In Aomine's apartement, they enjoyed their time.

Firsly, their time spent just like a normal pair of best friends. Laughing together to funny scenes in television, stealing each other's food, looking for a DVD to keep them company til midnight (and Kuroko found some inappropriate DVD featuring Mai-chan).

Until Aomined decided he could no longer hide his feelings for Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled when Aomine asked him out. He kissed the latter's lips, replied by a slightly rough, unexpert, but passionate kiss by Aomine.

That time, Kuroko seemed to no longer worry about that haunting feeling he felt at Maji Burger.

Only that time.

* * *

It was not like Kuroko dislike having a romantic relationship. Instead, he was happy, that his feelings were no longer hidden, that Aomine felt the same. No longer lies, no longer friendship excuses. Kuroko loves Aomine.

But, since the tanned player asked him out, Kuroko often found himself trapped in an unknown uncomfortable feeling. It was like somebody was trailing after him. And that really made him stressed.

Days after, Kuroko asked Aomine to let him sleep in his apartment for few days. Kuroko cannot afford to sleep alone in his own house. Of course he did not tell Aomine the details, afraid that he would make Aomine worried.

Aomine agreed immediately. He was happy that he would wake up to a morning kiss given by Kuroko, and given the first "good morning" from his Tetsu.

Kuroko stayed in Aomine's apartement for over a month. Until Kuroko could be sure that he was okay alone.

* * *

"Why don't we just live together? It's easier to save money that way." Aomine grinned.

Kuroko smiled. "Maybe later, after we graduated."

Happy to have his words taken seriously, Aomine grinned widely. A kiss landed on Kuroko's lips.

* * *

_I'll let you be with him for a little longer,_

* * *

Kuroko went to his own home by himself. Aomine was forced to let him be because he need to attend his part-time work. Carefully, he opened the door, entered the house, and locked it immediately.

Maybe he should clean up first, he thought. Having his home unattended for over a month sure made the usual clean, cozy house had some dusts and spiderwebs covered the entire corner of it.

However, when he turned on all the lights in his house, not a single trace of dust he found. The entire place of the house is clean, even cleaner than the last time he set his foot in this house.

Fearing that some thief might entered this house, he checked his storage, making sure that none of his belongings gone, along with his refrigerator and food supplies. He lost none. Then again, where in the world there is a thief who would clean the house of the victim?

Then, the doorbell rang. Startling a little, he quickly opened it.

Seijuurou Akashi.

"Ah… Akashi-kun." Kuroko let him in. "What brings you here, Akashi-kun? And how do you know my house?"

Akashi replied it with a smile. Or rather, a smirk?

"Kuroko-kun, didn't you tell me yourself about your house, when we got a little chit-chat at the park last month?"

Really? Kuroko didn't realize. Nor did he deny that. Somewhere in his mind said that he did tell Akashi about his residences, without actually having any intention to do so.

Later, Kuroko guided Akashi to the living room. Kuroko made them some jasmine tea. Before Kuroko prepared some snacks, Akashi already gave him a medium-sized vanilla cake. Kuroko cut two slices for both of them after thanked him million times for buying his favorite cake, without actually suspecting how in the world he knew about his favorite cake.

It was a two-hour visit. Akashi said goodbye and left, politely rejecting Kuroko's offer to have some dinner at the house. He left Kuroko with no reason to feel suspicious at all.

Instead, he left Kuroko with the insecurities that suddenly attacked the bluenette with no reason at all.

* * *

_Before I come back claiming what should have be mine_

* * *

The following nights, Kuroko was haunted by lots of miscalls from an unknown number on his phone.

That thing gave Kuroko some trouble to sleep at night. Not to mention the unknown insecurity he constantly felt, which made him think that someone, in somewhere he didn't know, was watching him when he was asleep. It made Kuroko had less sleep at night, and constantly caught himself sleeping in classes.

He wanted to whine. He wanted to tell everything to Aomine. However, he was afraid that his lover will be worried. He didn't want to make Aomine worried.

* * *

_Kuroko._

_Kuroko-kun._

_Kuroko…_

* * *

Kuroko woke up from his daydream. He blinked.

It was like he was having a dream about something. Not visual dream one, but he was sure he heard somebody crying while calling his name painfully. Whose voice was it, he wasn't sure.

He glanced on the clock of his living room. It was already three in the afternoon. Cake time.

Kuroko went to the kitchen, made some green tea and look for some cake in the fridge.

Uh… he had eaten the vanilla cake from Akashi yesterday. There was no more for this oyatsu time.

Sighing, Kuroko took some traditional cake to eat with the green tea, while promising to himself that he would buy the cake after the oyatsu.

He went to his favorite bakery, in hope to find the cake. But, the said bakery did not serve the cake Akashi bought.

Not giving up, he went to two or three next bakeries, until he found the bakery where Murasakibara, the friend of Aomine, having a part time at.

"Ah~Kuro-chin. Does Kuro-chin like cakes~?" Murasakibara asked.

Kuroko nodded. "I want to buy some vanilla cake."

Murasakibara's eyes shone. Like Kuroko, he loves vanilla very much… though apparently, he loves every kind of cakes and snacks. But, what a waste, he thought, the cake Kuroko was looking for isn't on the store menu.

"_Nee_, Kuro-chin~ my store didn't sell that cake~ mm, but I can convince my boss to sell it if I can make one~" Murasakibara patted Kuroko's head.

Kuroko nodded. "That's okay. I'll look for another bakeries." He said. "_Arigatou_, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara nodded, before Kuroko left the bakery. The violet haired man continued on his work, until one more guest came to him.

"Aka-chin?"

* * *

_I always know what you want. I always know what you need._

_How? I just do._

_How come I know nothing about my property?_

* * *

Kuroko gave up. Before he actually look for some bakeries in another city only for a single vanilla cake, he went home.

And when he arrived, he found a piece of vanilla cake on the living room table. With a cup of jasmine tea next to the said cake.

"Welcome home, Kuroko-kun."

Shrieking, he turned back. On the hall before the living room, stood Seijuurou Akashi.

"A… Akashi-kun? Since when…?"

Akashi did not answer. Instead, he stepped forward to Kuroko. Unconsciously, Kuroko retreated, away from Akashi.

Until his back met the wall.

Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw Akashi's face closely. Akashi's face looked calm, though really far from peaceful. His intimidating eyes were staring at him. He smiled underestimatingly.

And… since when the color of his left eye changed into gold?

Sweats fell from Kuroko's face. The closer he was from the redhead, the harder his heart beating.

Every inch of his body became numb.

"My eye?"

All of sudden, Akashi spoke. As if he could read Kuroko's mind.

"This is only a fake one."

A laugh.

"I sacrificed it. For you. Only for you."

It was as if Kuroko's heart stopped to beat.

"… W, what do you mean?"

"Do you remember, the last time we met before I visited you, when I was reading a book in the park? That book was about some old superstition. I gouged my left eye, in hope to read your every mind, just like the book instructed. And since I sacrificed my eye, I can read your mind… know every word your heart utters… find out every action you do in every time…

"Then, I can have you."

Final.

"A-Akashi-kun! You're insane!"

Gaining some energy from unknown source, every part of Kuroko's body that was numb before got its function back. He ran, past Akashi, then to the second floor, where his room was.

Since he knew Akashi, about two months ago, not even a bit he thought that Akashi would do this kind of thing. He did not even have an idea that Akashi would dare to do things like gouging his eye out and explaining it like he was just having some flu and about to overcome it.

He did not really know who Akashi was.

…Yet, Akashi knew Kuroko best.

Kuroko's legs became numb, made him sat on the floor of his room, just a meter from the door he locked. His usual blank face now filled with emotion. He was scared. No. He was beyond terrified.

"A… Aomine-kun."

He was scared.

_Click._

Kuroko froze. Then, faintly, he glanced on the back, where the door was.

Akashi opened the door. No breaking. No forcing. No power at all. Just simply opened the supposedly locked door.

Akashi's face was all blank.

"Why did it have to be Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun?"

"W… what?"

"Why did it have to be Aomine-kun who occupy your every mind, every heart, and even every place of your body? Why did it have to be him? What in the world I'm lacking of?"

"A… Akashi-kun…"

"Answer me, Kuroko-kun… why did it have to be him? What in the world I'm lacking of?"

"B-because…" Kuroko almost lost his voice. "I… I love Aomine-kun. Y-you're not lacking in anything. I-I just simply love Aomine-kun…"

"You love him? No, no. You've must be mistaken. Is it true that you really love him?" _Or, is it true that you have the right to love anyone but me?_

"A-Akashi-kun, you cannot force me. I don't love you."

Kneeling before the fragile man, Akashi took his chin. "Of course I can… you're mine, Kuroko-kun…

"…Nope… _Tetsuya_."

* * *

_You were mine from the start._

_From the first time I lay my eyes on you, I know you should have be mine._

* * *

Ever since, nobody knows where in the world Kuroko Tetsuya was.

Everyone in his basketball team have been looking for him, his friends as well, even his lover Aomine Daiki. Everyone have been looking for him. Let alone found the person, nobody found his trace. The only clue they had was Kuroko Tetsuya's house, which was left in almost perfect condition, where no dusts, or even fingerprints found, except the room of the owner of the house that was left untidy, and a small plate and an empty tea cup left unclean.

Nobody knows where in the world Kuroko was. Nobody, except Akashi Seijuurou, who was spending another night with his lovely paled skin _lover_, who had some bruises here and there, inside and out.

There's no escape for Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**review?**


End file.
